onedirectionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Zayn Malik/@comment-190.253.181.224-20131113232012
chicas miren esto =( :GENTE =One Direction, rumores de que Zayn Malik abandona, quemado por las fans= Según su novia, Perrie Edwards, el cantante sufre muchos problemas a causa de su gran popularidad09.11.13 - 04:15 - IDEAL.ES |*Imprimir *Enviar *Rectificar 1 voto2 votos3 votos4 votos5 votos0 votos0Comentarios|En Tuenti One Direction tienen claro que se deben a sus fans. Como muestra está la inclusión de España en su gira brutal de estadios 'Where we are' y también, cómo no, el gigante especial de siete horas en directo que supondrá su 1D day este mes de noviembre. Y es que a lo largo de sus más de tres años sobre los escenarios, los que fueran concursantes de X Factor en el Reino Unigo han sobrepasado todos los límites de fama, popularidad y éxito que pudieran imaginar el día que iniciaron su carrera profesional. A día de hoy, no cabe duda de que One Direction es seguramente la banda que más admiración despierta y más repercusión suscita en todo el mundo, habida cuenta de que sus nombres son ya famosos, no solo entre sus directioners, sino también entre todos los aficionados a la música, que por a o por b, tienen cosntancia del éxito que les acompaña. One Direction, sin embargo, también atraviesan bajos momentos, tanto como grupo, pero sobre todo individualmente, ya que entre cinco miembros es normal que de vez en cuando haya alguien que no se siente especialmente bien con su situación. Y en esta ocasión parece que hay un afectado seriamente precisamente debido a su fama. One Direction puso su punto y final a su gira mundial Take Me Home con dos conciertos en Tokio, Japón, donde además fueron los elegidos como protagonistas de la revista InRock. Todo ello después de darse a conocer su vídeo oficial de Story of my life, que incendió Youtube con la pasión directioners. Atrás quedan un total de 134 actuaciones, y por fin los integrantes de la boyband han podido volver a casa. Eso sí, tato tiempo fuera de su hogar ha pasado factura a algunos de los componentes, entre los que destaca recientemente Liam Payne destapando sus más terribles y ocultos secretos o como cuando saltó el rumor de que Louis Tomlinson planeaba marcharse del grupo en un futuro no muy lejano. Ahoa el protagonista es otro. One Direction al llegar a Londres no tardaron en agradecer a sus fans el apoyo recibido en un año que calificaron “inolvidable”. "Este ha sido un año increíble. Muchas gracias a todos, ¡nunca olvidaré esta gira! Parece que han pasado años desde aquella noche de febrero en el O2 de Londres. ¡134 conciertos! Y no me he aburrido en ninguno de ellos y eso es gracias a que tenemos los mejores seguidores del mundo, y lo hacemos por vosotros", comentó Niall Horan. Un merecido descanso para los británicos que ya demandaba Harry Styles, que mostraba en alguna ocasión lo mucho que necesitaba ya estar con los suyos. Al igual que Zayn Malik, el miembro del grupo que más parece echar de menos su vida tranquila de antes, antes de dar el salto a la música y convertirse en un fenómeno mundialmente conocido. One Direction son seguidos a cada paso que dan por millones de adolescentes de todo el planeta, y eso no debe ser nada fácil. La novia de Zayn Malik, Perrie Edwards, que quiere a Little Mix en su ceremonia de boda, ha confirmado que el artista, que ha insistido en que es un chico muy normal y de gustos más bien caseros, sufre graves problemas a causa de su fama. La también cantante afirmó que su relación con el componente de One Direction sigue viento en popa, aunque al joven famoso a veces le cueste controlarse. Algo que también parece costarle a ella misma, hace tan solo unos días cargócontra las ‘directioners’ y las llamó feas, refiriéndose a la envidia que le tenían. ¿Habrá más bodas? ¿La de Niall Horan con Katy Perry? One Direction son uno de los grupos más activos en su cuenta personal de Twitter, llamada como ellos mismos @onedirection. De hecho diariamente se actualiza con numerosos comentarios. Pero ellos mismos también son protagonistas cuando son mencionados en las redes sociales. Aquí algunos comentarios: 'Karen Smith (madre de Liam) declaro que la fama no ha cambiado para nada a su hijo desde como era antes de estar en One Direction #NS'. One Direction están presentes en más referencias en Twitter. Como estas: 'Se filtró el 6 de Nov una imagen de la sesión de fotos que tuvo One Direction para "INROCK Magazine", en Japón. '. 'Cada vez que los de Youtube ponen One Direction antes de ver un video muere un gatito'. 'Los que comparanOne Direction con Los Beatles tienen reservado un sitio muy especial en el Infierno. Y allí les estaré esperando'. 'Lady Gaga actuará desde el espacio en 2015" ► y por qué no One Direction, preferiblemente con un pasaje solamente de ida?'. One Direction acapara más menciones en la red social: '¿Por qué todas las chicas que cantan en One Direction usan el pelo tan cortito?'. 'One Direction aparece nuevamente en el número 5 pero con otro disco, porque como ya dije, hay muchisima adolescente caliente en el mundo.'. 'El número 8 es Justin Bieber, quien se ve afectado por el éxito de One Direction y por esas Beliebers que ahora son Directioners.'. 'Instalar la app de BlackBerry Messenger en un iPhone es como darle una canción deOne Direction a los Rolling Stones.'. 'nunca me arrepentiré de haber preguntado ese día '¿quienes sonOne Direction?', si no nunca sabría los mejores momentos que me esperarían.'. '"Faltan solo 19 días para que salga a la venta oficialmente el 3er álbum de One Direction, "Midnight Memories"." ¿lloramos?'. 'Actualmente la canción "Story Of My Life" de One Direction se encuentra en el puesto #22 de "Streaming Songs" con 1.9 Millones #NS'. 'No nos da pena (ok, sí, un poquito) decir que amamos el nuevo video de One Direction'.